


oc angst

by King_of_Swag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fantrolls, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Swag/pseuds/King_of_Swag
Summary: angst go brrrr





	1. Chapter 1

just a warning chapter. this is kinda just stuff for like my rp oc's that im gonna share with friends so like, unless you like random angst with characters you dont really know about you stranger can ignore this. 

TW//assault(maybe sexual currently unsure), manipulation, general trauma, vague mention of surgery, hanahaki disease(idk if any1 has this as a trigger but whatever)

everything is generally vague so it's not really detailed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dovlon hanahaki go brrr

So when Dovlon was young(about 7 sweeps 15 yrs) he had a matesprit. And he was like super devoted to them n shit, but they were also a pos. Manipulative, abusive, all that jazz! Basically like current Dovlon but worse. So with hanahaki it occurs due to unrequited love(love that is one way) where flowers start to grow inside the person's lungs, causing them to yknow cough up flowers n blood. The flowers grow more n more until the infected can no longer breath and dies. The disease can be stopped by the person losing those feelings, or getting the infection surgically removed. However with it getting removed not only the feelings for the other person is removed, but their ability to love as a whole is removed. With trolls i have a version where there's multiple versions of it depending on what quadrant. Pitch has poisonous flowers and is more painful, flushed are like flowers that are either edible or yknow like sweet but kill faster. Pale are similiar to flushed but more basic flowers and kill slowly. The color of the flowers depends on the blood color of the person they're pining after. Back to the angst

So this past matesprit never really truly loved dovlon, just used him for company, favors, and yknow sex(im not afraid to add this shit). Dovlon ended up developing hanahaki, his partner refused to help him and acted like it wasnt a big deal when dovlon was quite literally dying. Luckily he had a morail at the time(stilot) who was quite knowledgeable in the surgery field. He came to stilot for help and stilot did as such. not telling dovlon he wouldnt be able to feel flushed for anyone anymore. when dovlon came back to his matesprit he soon realized he didnt have feelings anymore for them. he realized how shitty his matesprit was and one thing led to another, they got into a huge fight. his matesprit tried to force dovlon into staying, but he wasnt having it. they started fighting, leading to dovlon having to kill the person(troll?) he once loved. but he couldn't cry, he didn't feel bad. strangely it felt good. 

dovlon then forever stayed away from redrom, not only not being able to feel that shit but also not wanting to be hurt again. so hes stuck in blackrom, almost obsessed with it. he still longs for the warmth he once felt, so he fakes it. he ends up becoming what he once did all he could to avoid being. dovlon lead to manipulating people into relationships, trying to replace what he once had, but he just couldnt. what felt the best about pretending to be flushed, was the downfall. the look in their eyes, the absolute anger and despair when they realized his lies. thats what he truly craved at the end of the day. the freezing cold of hatred started to feel like a friend to him. 

he ended up breaking off the morailship with stilot and went back to being close to corvus(next chapter)

dovlon is stuck in a constant cycle, getting into a matespritship, trying to cling on, realizing he just cant, destroys it, and the cycle repeats. he basically gets off from making everybody hate him. he is a thief of rage after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corvus and dovlon go brrrr

so corvus and dovlon have never had the best relationship. they both met up when they were about 2 sweeps(5 yrs) old. they grew up playing around, rough housing, brawling, fighting, just messing around. they had a strange mix between a morailship and blackrom, switching around for sweeps. they would do one thing to piss the other off, other would fire back, and just back n forth. 

one day SOMEBODY(dovlon) decided to take things too far. yknow, you can't just kill your friend's lusus and then call it a prank. so of course corvus killed his back. they both ended up growing up on their own, only really having each other for company. dovlon would do something to really piss off corvus or take things too far again, corvus would push him away. dovlon would hide between pale feelings to get corvus back, and the cycle continues. dovlon tries his best to be a good friend, he really does try to be a good morail. but that urge for blackrom is just too strong. corvus always begrudgingly goes back to dovlon, he likes the attention. but he can never care enough about dovlon to be in a healthy morailship. but he always comes back, and dovlon knows this. 

here have some fluff for a bit. corvus is actually really insecure, so dovlon constantly compliments him. well during their pale phases anyway. during their black phases its more of "damn you can really kill me good cant ya" also corvus lowkey has high-functioning autism(projection go brrr) so dovlon does lil movements to make sure corvus knows hes joking around even during blackrom times(lil smiles, small laughs, giving those looks that are like "bro you good?") and also uses tone tags when talking to corvus. these lil behaviors end up crossing over into interactions with other people. but hed still call someone a slur just not corvus. dovlon has that "only im allowed to bully him" attitude. also uh, corvus goes through phases of not taking care of himself so dovlon either helps him or bullies him into takin a shower or smthn like that. (warning haha sex) when they like yknow, hes still rough but still makes sure he doesnt go too far and rrly likes aftercare but then immediately goes back to being an ass. idk what other corvus dovlon fluff to write


End file.
